Chubby Hyuk
by lDHlHJ
Summary: chubby hyuk... no summary...satu lagi ff absurd dari saya... ff yang terinspirasi dari pict pipi gembul hyukjae kkk... selamat membaca... saya tunggu reviewnya...


-HaeHyuk-

-Chubby Hyuk-

Warning : YAOI! Tanpa edit, typo(s) harap maklumi yah…

Waktu liat pict pipi Hyukjae, gak tau kenapa aku langsung kepikiran buat ff ini.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" teriak Hyukjae saat Heechul beranjak keluar dari dorm.

"Tumben sekali kau tanya. Aku mau pergi bersama GunHee" Heechul memakai sepatunya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hyung-nya. "Wae?" tanya lelaki cantik itu.

"Bisakah aku titip burger, ah sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan itu" ucap Hyukjae dengan tangan mengelus perutnya.

"Aku mau pergi ke salon, aku tidak mau mampir-mampir ke tempat makan" bibir hyukjae melengkung ke bawah.

"Hyung… ayolah aku ingin sekali makan itu"

"Ck, kalau begitu beli saja sendiri lagi pula kita baru selesai makan malam kan? kau juga sudah menghabiskan kue Ryeowook, kau masih belum kenyang juga eoh?" Heechul membenahi jaketnya sebentar, dan pergi kearh pintu saat tak mendengar jawaban dari dancing machine Super Junior itu "Aku pergi" ucapnya, tapi sebelum Heechul membuka pintu, pintu dorm sudah terbuka dari depan. Sosok Donghae muncul dari sana.

"Eh, Hyung. Kau mau pergi?" tanya Donghae yang hanya diangguki oleh Heechul. Lelaki cantik itu kemudian keluar dorm.

.

Pintu dorm tertutup setelah Heechul keluar meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih memasang muka sebal didepan pintu. "Kau kenapa Hyukjae?" Donghae menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu. Hyukjae belum menjawab saat Donghae menyadari sesuatu yang ia bawa. "Ah, aku membawa taco. Kau mau?"

Spontan bibir Hyukjae melengkung keatas mendengar ucapan Donghae, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu kkajja kita ke ruang tengah. Aku membawa cukup banyak taco. Siapa tau kangin Hyung dan Ryeowook mau" Donghae melangkah kan kakinya kearah ruang tengah, disana terlihat Ryeowook yang sedang menonton drama juga kangin yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" kangin menunjuk bawaan donghae.

"Ah ini, aku membawa taco. Kau mau Hyung?" ucap Donghae. Ryewook yang awalnya masih sibuk menonton drama kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae. Hyukjae sudah duduk didekat kangin.

"Ah aku mau Hyung, cepat bawa sini"

Donghae menaruh kantung kertas di atas meja kemudia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Hyukjae langsung membuka kantung itu dan mengambil taco kemudian langsung memakannya. Disusul Ryeowook dan Kangin yang juga mengambil taco dari sana. Hyukjae menyantap taconya dengan lahap hingga kedua pipinya membulat bahkan ia tak sadar mayonnaise yang belepotan sekitar sudut bibirnya.

"Aigoo, aku tidak tau kau sangat menyukai taco" Donghae kemudian bergabung duduk dikarpet bersama Ryeowook. Dia menaruh botol air mineral dan mengambil taconya. "Hahah, pelan-pelan eoh" suruh Donghae melihat Hyukjae langsung memasukan potongan besar kedalam mulutnya.

'Uhuk'

Kangin dan Ryeowook menertawakan Hyukjae yang tersedak. "Pelanlah sedikit Hyung, kau seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari, haha"

"Aish, aku bilang juga apa eum" Donghae membuka tutup air mineralnya dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae "Cha, minum"

Hyukjae bernafas lega setelah minum, melihat taco yang tersisa satu membuat matanya kembali berbinar "Donghae-ya, yang itu buat aku yah" Hyukjae menunjuk taco yang berada didepan Donghae melihat mata Hyukjae yang berbinar rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Donghae berkata tidak.

Donghae menyodorkan taco kedepan Hyukjae. "Makanlah…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Hyukjae-ya, jangan terlalu banyak makan. Kau bisa sakit perut" ujar yang paling tua disana. "Lagi pula itu taco bagian Donghae"

"Tapi perutku masih lapar Hyung. Ah benarkah itu bagianmu Hae"

"Tidak papa, untukmu saja. Tadi aku sudah makan di restoran"

"Hihi, kalau begitu yang ini aku makan yah" Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Aigooya… Hyung kau tidak takut gendut? Akhir-akhir ini ku lihat nafsu makanmu semakin bertambah" Hyukjae hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook pasalnya kini mulutnya telah penuh makanan. "Ck, coba lihat pipimu. Bulat seperti ini" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya sendiri. Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

"Ish, makanlah yang benar eoh" Donghae megelap mayonnaise yang mengotori sudut bibir Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilat mayonnaise yang berada di ibu jarinya, sehingga membuat Kangin dan Ryeowook menatap jijik. Sesaat Hyukjae menatap wajah Donghae namun kemudian memakan taco kembali. "kkk~" Donghae terkekeh dan menyodorkan minum kembali saat Hyukjae terlihat susu\ah menelan taco yang ia santap.

"kalian berdua kalau mau berpacaran dikamar saja sana"

.

.

.

Hyukjae baru selesai berganti piyama dan akan segera tidur, namun kemudian ia mengingat ucapan ryeowook.

"_Ck, coba lihat pipimu. Bulat seperti ini"_

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae memegang pipinya. penasaran akhirnya ia pergi ke depan cermin untuk memastikan. Hyukjae memperhatikan tubuhnya, tidak ada yang aneh, bahkan abs'bya masih terlihat kotak-kotak. Otot lenganna juga masih ada. Kemudian ia memeperhatikan wajahnya. Menggerak-gerakan pipinya, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi tersebut dan menarik-nariknya.

"masih sama kok" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Clek

"Sedang apa eoh?" Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang berdiri didepan cermin.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti pakaian" gerutu Hyukjae.

"Kau tau, aku selalu menantikan saat-saat itu" ucap Donghae jail.

"Issh" Hyukjae mendengus.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya memastikan ucapan Ryeowook" Hyukjae menarik-narik pipinya lagi. Sepertinya Donghae tau kemana arah ucapan Hyukjae, terlihat dari Hyukjae yang tengah memegang pipinya sendiri.

"Haha, Ryeowook benar tau. Ku lihat pipimu semakin bulat saja" Donghae ikut menarik pipi Hyukjae.

"Hentikan Donghae, sakit eoh" Hyukjae mencebikan bibirnya.

"Lagi pula memang kenapa kalau pipimu bulat seperti itu?"

"Aku takut ketampananku akan hilang" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kau berlebihan Hyukjae. aku malah senang pipimu bulat, kau jadi semakin manis seperti Sungmin Hyung"

"Jadi Sungmin Hyung manis eoh?"

"Tentu saja, semua orang juga akan berkata seperti itu kalau melihat Sungmin Hyung. Ah!" Donghae melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba diam. "aaa, tentu saja Hyukjae ku lebih manis. Hehe"

"ck, sudahlah. Sana pergi ke kamarmu, aku akan tidur" Hyukjae membelakangi Donghae melangkah pada ranjangnya. Sementara itu Donghae hanya berdiri disisi ranjang memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sepertinya akan berbaring disana.

"Hei, hei, kau marah eum?"

"Tidak" Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Ck" Donghae mengikuti Hyukjae tidur disebelah pemuda april itu.

"Ya! kenapa kau malah tidur disini, sana pergi ke kamarmu sendiri" usir Hyukjae menendang-nendang kaki Donghae.

"Ya! kau kau pemarah sekali eoh, kau jadi seperti…" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sebelum menatap Hyukjae serius, membuat pemuda yang sedang dalam mood _ngambek _itu membalas tatapan itu dengan serius pula. "Hyukjae-ya, apa kau merasa nafsu makanmu akhir-akhir ini semakin bertambah?" Hyukjae menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung namun kemudian menggeleng.

"Entahlah, ku pikir aku sudah terbiasa makan banyak seperti itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang gampang lapar, mungkin karena cuaca dingin" jelas Hyukjae.

"Hmm, kau juga gampang sekali lelah akhir-akhir ini. Kau selalu meminta istirahat saat kita sedang latihan, padahal konser jepang kita akan segera tiba"

"Itu karena aku kelaparan makanya aku kelelahan"

"Pipimu jadi bulat, dan berisi" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya pipi bulat, mudah lelah dan nafsu makan bertambah eoh, ck kau aneh Donghae" alis mata itu saling bertautan bingung.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin saja kau hamil" celetuk Donghae yang membuat mata kecil Hyukjae membulat sempurna. Hyukjae kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membuat ia dan Donghae tidur saling berhadapan.

"MWOYA! Kau bicara apa eoh, aku lelaki mana mungkin aku hamil. Bodoh" Sembur Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Sementara itu Donghae hanya tersenyum miring.

"Mungkin saja kan, bulan lalu kita sering 'melakukannya' kan?" Donghae menaik-turunkan alis matanya, membuat wajah Hyukjae mengernyit aneh.

"Yah! kalaupun aku bisa hamil, aku akan hamil dari 5tahun yang lalu sejak pertama kali kita melakukan hubungan seperti itu, ck otakmu ditaruh dimana sih!?" sungut Hyukjae, kenapa Donghae jadi seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu bertanya kapan Sungmin akan hamil.

"tapi lihat dirimu yang sekarang, pipimu bulat, nafsu makanmu bertambah, kau juga cepat lelah, ah! satu lagi kau juga gampang marah. Itu semua seperti tanda-tanda orang hamil" jelas Donghae dengan menampilkan keempat jarinya didepan wajah Hyukjae.

plak

Hyukjae langsung menampik tangan Donghae dan membelakangi tubuh Donghae. "Aish, pergi kau! aku mau tidur" Hyukjae menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"tidak mau. Yah, yah, buka selimutmu eoh, kau marah padaku?" Donghae menarik selimut Hyukjae "Kau semakin terlihat seperti orang hamil kalau marah seperti ini"

Hyukjae membuka selimutnya sebatas leher dan menatap wajah Donghae sebal "YAK!, sekali lagi ku dengar kau berkata HAMIL, ku tendang kau. KKA! Pergi ke kamarmu eoh" marah Hyukjae menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara hamil lagi, tapi…" Donghae memotong ucapanya, sementara itu Hyukjae terlihat penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Donghae dibalik selimutnya. "Aku suka melihat pipimu yang bulat itu, kau semakin terlihat manis dan cute" lanjut Donghae yang tanpa sadar membuat wajah dibalik selimut itu memerah. "jadi… Ayo tunjukan pipi bulatmu itu Hyukjae-ya…" Donghae menarik-narik—lagi—selimut Hyukjae.

"Aish, tidak mau! Aku mau tidur"

"Ya sudahlah, toh besok aku bisa melihat pipi bulatmu itu" Donghae menyamankan tidurnya disebelah Hyukjae, ia bahkan memeluk tubuh yang tertutupi selimut itu dengan erat dan mulai menutup matanya.

Namun belum lama mata itu tertutup, Donghae kembali membuka matanya dan menunjukan manic coklat gelapnya. "Hyukjae-ya… ku bilang bulan lalu kita sering 'melakukannya' kan?"

"Hmh, lalu?" Hyukjae menjawab dari balik selimutnya.

"Bulan ini kita belum melakukannya"

"Lalu?"

" jadi… sekarang ayo kita lakukan itu, siapa tau kau bisa hamil… kkk~"

"YAK! KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

BUK!

Dan sebuah tendangan sukses Hyukjae layangkan pada tubuh salah satu visual Super Junior itu…

-end-

RnR jusseyo…


End file.
